A cura
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Quando o veneno de Snape é também a sua cura.


**A cura**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

-"É um sinal, Severus. Tu sabes o que significa tão bem como eu." – disse Karkarouf a Snape.

Nesse momento, Alexis, ia a passar e Karkarouf cruzou-se com ela quando ia a sair da despensa de Snape. Ambos os olhos se fixaram um no outro. Depois Karkarouf continuou o seu trajecto. Assim que ele saiu da frente de Snape, foi a vez de os olhos de Alexis se cruzarem com os de Snape. Este ia para sair da sua dispensa, mas Alexis colocou-lhe a sua mão no peito dele e empurrou-o novamente para dentro. Quando Snape ia para falar, Alexis agarrou-lhe o braço esquerdo que lhe ardeu com uma intensidade quase mortífera, o que levou Snape a vergar-se. Alexis, assustada largou-lhe o braço e levou-lhe as duas mãos à cara. Ele tinha a cara cheia de gotas de suor. Alexis não conseguia deixar de pensar o que é que lhe tinha causado aquela dor. Quando Snape se voltou a endireitar, ela viu que ele tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Quando ela desviou novamente o seu olhar para o braço esquerdo de Snape, ela viu que se estava a formar uma mancha escura, nas vestes dele, no locar exacto onde se encontrava a marca. Ela voltou a agarrar-lhe o braço, mas com muito cuidado para não lhe tocar na marca. Snape não reagia a nada. Ela com a sua varinha, abriu um corte nas vestes de Snape, mesmo por cima da marca. Por momentos, o coração quase lhe saltou do peito, ao ver o estado em que a marca se encontrava. Toda ela estava em carne viva, a deitar sangue. Alexis não conseguiu evitar e uma lágrima correu-lhe a face.

-Professor, temos que o levar para a enfermaria ! – disse-lhe Alexis, parecendo despertá-lo de um transe.

-Não ! Não pode fazer isso ! – respondeu-lhe Snape.

-Professor, temos que tratar disto. O mais depressa possível.

Snape tirou a varinha do seu bolso e murmurou um feitiço qualquer, na esperança que toda aquela imensa ferida, começasse a fechar. Contudo, aquele esforço, não deu qualquer resultado. Snape já desconfiava que não ia acontecer nada e sabia porquê, contudo, por diversas razões, rezava para que resultasse.

-Professor, não está a resultar, por favor, deixe-me levá-lo à enfermaria. – implorava Alexis, novamente.

-Não, já lhe disse que não vamos à enfermaria.

-Eu não o posso deixar assim, nesse estado. Você não consegue resolver isso sozinho. Eu não o vou deixar assim. Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda, menina Snow. – Alexis nunca pensou que iria ouvir da boca de Severus Snape que ele precisava da sua ajuda.

-Isso significa que me deixa levá-lo à enfermaria?

-Não. Vamos para os meus aposentos. Tenho tudo o que é necessário para curar isto de forma Muggle.

-Está bem. – disse-lhe Alexis.

Snape esticou-lhe a mão. Por momentos pensou que ela fosse hesitar e até mesmo dizer que não lhe queria dar a mão, mas nada disso aconteceu. Alexis colocou a sua mão sobre a de Snape. Um arrepio correu Snape, assim que ele sentia o toque da mão de Alexis na sua. Ele fechou a sua mão sobre a de Alexis. Contudo, antes de aparatar, disse-lhe:

-Menina Snow, depois de me ajudar com o curativo, terá que ir embora e não falará disto a mais ninguém. Combinado?

-Sim, professor.

-Vamos, então. – Snape aparatou com Alexis nos seus aposentos.

Ela varreu-os com os olhos. Estava deveras impressionada. Não era sombrio e escuro, como ela desconfiava que fosse. Aliás, ela e toda a gente. O jogo de cama era todo branco. A cama estava mesmo de frente à porta, encostada à parede. Havia uma poltrona do lado esquerdo, mesmo ao lado da cama que tinha uma manta verde, dobrada em cima de si. Uma porta preta, do lado direito que dava directamente a uma casa de banho.

Snape entrou na casa de banho e voltou com uma caixa de primeiros socorros, que pousou numa pequena mesa, que ela não tinha visto, do seu lado direito, perto da porta onde ela se encontrava.

-Está aqui tudo o vamos precisar. – Alexis acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, em sinal de concordância. – podemos começar?

-Claro. Sente-se na cama ou na poltrona, por favor. – Snape optou por se sentar na cama e Alexis sentou-se na poltrona, colocando a caixa de primeiros socorros ao seu lado.

Alexis agarrou-lhe o braço com cuidado, para começar, mas antes de começar perguntou a Snape:

-Professor, o que é que fez isto? – perguntou enquanto olhava para a marca.

-Não importa. Vamos cuidar disto de uma vez. – para Alexis ela visível que ele estava claramente a desviar o assunto. Ele sabia porque é que aquilo tinha acontecido, mas não lhe queria dizer. Ela queria saber porquê.

Ela decidiu cuidar da ferida primeiro e insistir depois, senão podia correr o risco de ele não a deixar ajudar. Ela limpou-lhe a ferida, desinfectou-a e colocou uma solução para ajudar a cicatrização. Depois fez-lhe um curativo, para evitar que infectasse ou lhe doesse quando ele vestisse as suas vestes.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu-lhe Snape.

-Fui eu que fiz isto ? – Snape engoliu em seco. Ele só desejava que ela não chegasse à resposta. –não e também não interessa como é que foi feito.

-Professor, fui eu que fiz isto quando lhe toquei. – "bolas, Alexis" era tudo o que Snape pensava.

-Pare de insistir e saia, por favor, eu preciso descansar um bocado. – foi tudo o que Snape respondeu.

Alexis, contra a sua vontade, mas decidida a descobrir o que tinha provado tudo aquilo, saiu. Voltou para os seus aposentos. Já era tarde e ela estava cansada. Quando se deitou na sua cama, lembrou-se que Snape não tinha comido nada. E que com o sangue que perdeu, de certeza que estava fraco. Levantou-se num pulo e correu até à cozinha. Pegou num pequeno tabuleiro e preparou qualquer coisa para Snape comer. Quando tinha tudo pronto, pegou no tabuleiro e dirigiu-se para as masmorras. Sabia que era um abuso, entrar assim nos aposentos de Snape, mas tinha que o fazer, ele precisava de comer. Ela, não sabia porquê, mas sentia que tinha que cuidar de Snape. Quando chegou às masmorras e entrou na sala de Poções. Dirigiu-se à porta que dava para os aposentos de Snape e entrou. Quase que deixou cair o tabuleiro quando viu Snape naquele estado. Ele estava deitou na cama, mas estava todo suado, contraia-se na cama, agarrado ao braço. Ela pousou o tabuleiro na mesa e correu em direcção a ele. Passou-lhe a mão pela cara e reparou que ele estava a arder em febre.

-Alexis…- falou Snape como se estivesse a implorar para ela lhe tirar todas aquelas dores.

Ela correu para a casa de banho e molhou um pano. Correu de novo para junto de Snape e colocou-lhe o pano na testa. Depois ela agarrou-lhe o braço esquerdo, para ver como é que estava a marca e sem querer, quando lhe agarrou o braço, a sua mão tocou na marca e todas as dores de Snape desapareceram. Snape ficou espantado a olhar para ela. Ela como tinha receio de lhe ter provocado mais dor, retirou depressa a mão. As dores de Snape voltaram imediatamente, atigindo-o em cheio. Ele voltou a contorcer-se.

-Por favor, Alexis… agarra o meu braço outra vez.

Ela, muito assustada, obedeceu. Tocou novamente na marca e as dores desapareceram novamente. Alexis olhou para Snape, em busca de respostas. Snape não queria acreditar. A mão de Alexis, que anteriormente tinha sido o seu veneno, era agora a sua cura.

-Por favor, não largues outra vez.

-Professor, o que está a acontecer?

-Alexis… - ele foi interrompido.

-Se não me contar, eu largo-lhe o braço e vou-me embora. – Alexis sabia que estava a jogar sujo. E também sabia que não lhe largava o braço, mesmo que ele não lhe contasse. Tudo o que ela menos queria era causar-lhe dor. Mas podia ser que resultasse. E parecia que tinha resultado, bem, mais ou menos. Não era bem o que ela queria, mas era melhor que nada.

-Eu prometo-lhe que amanhã, sem falta, eu lhe conto tudo, menina Snow.

-Alexis, por favor… trate-me por Alexis.

-Alexis… -murmurou Snape. – eu prometo que amanhã lhe conto tudo, agora eu preciso mesmo de descansar, estou de rastos.

-Chegue-se para lá. – Snape ficou surpreso.

-O quê?

-Eu preciso de me deitar ao seu lado. Se eu lhe largar o braço, a dor volta e o professor não conseguirá dormir. – Snape ficou contente por a ter a dormir ao seu lado, contudo não o demonstrou.

-Está bem.

Snape chegou-se um pouco para o lado, para que Alexis se pudesse deitar ao seu lado. Alexis ficou toda a noite acordada. Tinha medo de adormecer e, sem querer, largar o braço de Snape. Quando Snape acordou, Alexis estava a olhar para ele. Ele reparou que ela estava cheia de olheiras.

-Alexis, dormiu alguma coisa?

-Pode tratar-me por tu. Não, tinha medo de largar o seu braço enquanto dormia.

-Alexis…nem sei o que lhe… te dizer.

-Conte-me o que é que está a acontecer.

-Eu conto, mas porque queres tanto saber?

-Porque me preocupo consigo. E não é que não gosto de estar aqui consigo, mas não posso agarrar-lhe o braço para sempre.

-Tu preocupaste comigo e gostas de estar comigo?

-Sim, parece que sim.

-Fico muito feliz por ouvir isso, Alexis.

-Ainda bem, professor.

-Severus….

-Ainda bem, Severus.

-Tens alguma ideia do que aconteceu ontem, com a minha marca?

-Tem alguma coisa a ver comigo?

-Tem. – Snape ao ver a cara de Alexis, disse depressa. – Mas é uma coisa boa. Muito boa até.

-Conte-me, por favor.

-Quando me tocaste na marca, ela ficou assim porque tu me amas. E muito. Porque só um grande amor é provocar os estragos que foram feitos. – quando terminou, Snape estava à espera que Alexis saísse a correr. Não queria, mas tinha quase a certeza que era isso que ia acontecer.

Mais uma vez, Snape não podia estar mais enganado. Ela passou-lhe a mão que tinha livre pela cara e depois beijou-o.

-O que podemos fazer para que as tuas dores acabem?

-Não sei. Só sei o motivo porque elas existem. Tira a mão, vamos ver o que acontece.

-Eu não te quero ver outra vez cheio de dores.

Snape agarrou a mão de Alexis e afastou-a do seu braço. Alexis fechou os olhos.

-Não há dor, Alexis.

Ela abriu novamente os olhos e tirou o penso para ver como é que estava a marca. Ficaram ambos muito surpreendidos com o que se depararam ou com o que não se depararam.

-Severus, a marca… ela desapareceu.

-Parece que encontrámos a solução. Tu admitires a ti mesmo que sentes amor por mim.

Alexis sorriu e beijou-o.

-Deita-te um pouco, Alexis. Tenta dormir um bocado.

Ela deitou-se no peito dele e dormiu. A partir dali a realidade tornou-se um sonho, como os seus sonhos. Eles ficaram juntos e amavam-se mais que tudo.

FIM


End file.
